NITW 05:Return of Ninja Mae Boroski
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: Ninja Mae, Pokemon Bea, Ultra Lori M, Vampire Aunt Mailcop. NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY


Note:

In this true story, the charecters are showing as their real selves. I have not censored it like the the mainstream storys.

A/N: Just to inform everyone I don't own any of the NITW characters in this story, with the exception of the OC's. Don't steal them.

Everyone who looked could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Mae Boroski and Bea.

No one could deny it.

No one except Bea and Mae Boroski, that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust.

Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them.

A war of naughty thoughts.

And everyone knew that it was a unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war.

Something had to be done.

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times...

In the middle of all this, finally,Vampire Aunt Mallcop could stand it no longer.

She found Mae Boroski, and pulled them to one side

"Thats it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while Bea is around!"

"What no! I am fine."

"No. Its very clear. You need to have some 'special adult time' with them"

Everyone else in the room nodded at this.

"But having some 'special adult time' with Bea...isn't that..umm...wrong?"

"Oh, sure, its wrong. Very very wrong.

But just because somethings wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?"

"No, I suppose not"

Mae Boroski wondered off thinking of the 'special adult times'...how will she introduce the idea to Bea? and would they accept it?

Ultimate Lori M was in the shower.

Secretly though, she was quite attracted to Pokemon Bea.

Meanwhile Pokemon Bea was walking by Ultimate Lori M house, in Possum Springs

She saw steam coming from the window, and went over the look...after all, the house could have been on fire!

She looked unto the window. She gazed unto the crystal glass and beholded a wonder of nature

She saw Ultimate Lori M under the shower and was happy because there was no fire. She went into the house and used Ultimate Lori M's playstation to play some Guitar Hero (on hard mode of course) until Ultimate Lori M was done.

Suddenly, Ninja Mae Boroski walked in.

"Quick, you need to follow me! Vampire Aunt Mallcop has returned!"

"ok lets go!"

"ok"

"ok!"

"ok!"

And they left to beging the start of the first chapter in their epic quest.

A/N I got bored with the story but then I read this really cool story about putting the characters in high school! It will be full of love and family issues and other cool stuff

Vampire Aunt Mallcop is like the school bully but everyone likes Her. And Ninja Mae Boroski is like the loaner who just does snakeboard tricks on her own because no one likes her. It's really unfair to Ninja Mae Boroski because she is really cool actually but no one at the school knows about her superpowers.

Ninja Mae Boroski was in class. She was paying well attention because Ninja Mae Boroski wanted to go to the best universities. But like always, annoying Vampire Aunt Mallcop was being an meany as always. She was annoying other people in class and the teacher but her rep protected her. Until Ninja Mae Boroski could take it no more.

Ninja Mae Boroski stood up and said: "Look, that you want to spend the rest of ur life in a call center aint my problem!"

Vampire Aunt Mallcop stopped and looked at hero with fury. Others in the class gasped. No one said that to Vampire Aunt Mallcop (althoguh everyone ws secrfetly thinking that).

Vampire Aunt Mallcop laughed and got up from her seat and grinned masly. "What do you want,pointdexter? are u here to tell me what to do, huh?"

Ninja Mae Boroski gulped. She had not thought of what to do next now.

But then Pokemon Bea and Future Gregg rized from tier seats too. Ninja Mae Boroski looked at them. they nodded back at her and with their arms crossed they looked like they could take Vampire Aunt Mallcop on!

And when Ninja Mae Boroski looked on her right, she saw that the teacher had hid himself behind the desk. Even the teacher thought it was suicide to confront Vampire Aunt Mallcop like this!

So Vampire Aunt Mallcop rose up and walked to Ninja Mae Boroski and she said: "I will see you after school. In my turf. U know where to find it!"

"I'll be there, said Ninja Mae Boroski certain of herself!

And Vampire Aunt Mallcop left, leaving behind a trail of cold and shivers went down Ninja Mae Boroski's spine. This wasn't going to end well.

Mae Boroski finally found a moment to pull Bea away from the others, to have a private moment.

"Mae Boroski we have to do it"

"I know, my team told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."

"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?"

"Yes. For the team"

"No...for us"

Mae Boroski leapt on Bea at that ...''special adult times'' happened. A lot. At least 12 times.

Nearby the others occasionally heard screams. But politely ignored it.

This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed.

So they snuck into the Vampire Aunt Mallcop's lair. It was not very well lit and there were midly un-nice things on the walls.

Through the not very well lit and slightly unpleasent corridors of the lair's naughty rooms they went with outmost silence and skill. They sneaked past all the guards who had been turned into unfriendly teddy bears by Vampire Aunt Mallcop's new invention. And this would also happen to the whole world if they wouldn't be able to steal the Happiness from Vampire Aunt Mallcop's hands!

They went down the corridors and up the large majestic stairways made of fake bones and jewls of all shapes and sizes sprinkled with saffron.. One of the corridors led towards a great hall where in the middle of the hall stood a pedestal with a treassure chest on top and on that a red velvet cosy lookingpillow upon which laid a white silk finely woven cloth. And on that laid the Happiness.

Ninja Mae Boroski knew that she had to use her Shapes to get the Happiness but it would explode if she didnt believe in herself enough. Pokemon Bea inhaled firmly and wondered if Ninja Mae Boroski could pull it off. Unicorn Angus stood ready with his weapon in his hand . Ninja Mae Boroski concentrated firmly and then carefully but powerfully unleashed her Shapes.

It worked! The shielding around the Happiness desolved like knife though hot butter. It was amazing how Ninja Mae Boroski's use of Shapes was effective against Vampire Aunt Mallcop's inconceivable powers.

Unfortunately for our plunky heroes, it wasn't enough

"GRRRRRrr" said a creapy voice. Everyone quickly turned to face the entrance of the hall where the voice came from.

It was Vampire Aunt Mallcop! And she looked even less humane as before. She had used the power of the Happiness to transform into a horrific tragedy of a humanoid.

"Ha! Are you surprised by my new looks?" she said. "It is amazing! The powers I have now are beyond your comprehension!"

"My comprehension is really good," retorted Ninja Mae Boroski and Ninja Mae Boroski's friends looked proud.

"Hahaha of course yours is. But are you able to comprehend the future of this world? I bet you aren't that smart after all. I will rule the world now, you see and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"But," said Vampire Aunt Mallcop with a lower tone, "even though you are not as smart as I am, you are surprisingly capable so I wish to make this offer: join me and we can rule this world together!"

"Never in a million billion years!" screamed Ninja Mae Boroski!

"Think about it, Ninja Mae Boroski, you can now still save your friends! Make them stop mutate ebefore I release my powers!"

Ninja Mae Boroski was now frightened. She wanted to keep Pokemon Bea, Future Gregg, Ultimate Lori M and Unicorn Angus alive but he could not get Vampire Aunt Mallcop get away with it! But then she remembered: Vampire Aunt Mallcop no longer had the Happiness! She was powerless!

But as if Vampire Aunt Mallcop could read his mind, Vampire Aunt Mallcop spoke: "Oh and your scheme to steal the Happiness? I no longer need it! I have gained all the power from it that I need in order to mutate everyone in the whole world! But not that you even considered going against me, I will destroy you. Such a shame, we could be such good...friends."

"Ninja Mae Boroski would never be friends with you!" said Ultimate Lori M

"It is too late now anyway, said Vampire Aunt Mallcop, my plan is active now and I will give you the best place to enjoy it: from your prison cell!"

Vampire Aunt Mallcop laughed and said to her guards: "lead them to my dungeon where you will suffer for all eternity in agony .

But Ninja Mae Boroski had not forgotten her Shapes. With the stealth and strenght that she learned from her previous adventures, she winked and unleashed the Shapes.

Vampire Aunt Mallcop had not expected that. She thought she had trapped Ninja Mae Boroski and her friends and managed to demoralise them so much they would not resist.

"Arggg!" Vampire Aunt Mallcop said. Her guards did not know what to do. Their leader was too weak against this onslaught. What could they do against that sort of might? So they all fled!

"Argh, noooo!" Vampire Aunt Mallcop extrapolated, "I was soo close to ultimate power!"

Seeing Ninja Mae Boroski succesfully attack Vampire Aunt Mallcop, Ultimate Lori M and Future Gregg also attacked Vampire Aunt Mallcop!

"Arigh, no, noooo!"

"I will unleash my final power!" Vampire Aunt Mallcop said and raised her arms to the sky and started hissing an evil curse.

But Ninja Mae Boroski was too quick. She ran towards Vampire Aunt Mallcop and told Vampire Aunt Mallcop just to stop. It was pointless and someone could get hurt from all this fighting! Vampire Aunt Mallcop agreed and allowed the police to arrest Vampire Aunt Mallcop and she went under treatment and now Vampire Aunt Mallcop is doing pretty well. The heros of course got commended and are now famous for their last battle. Now they will continue to preach for harmony and forgiveness.


End file.
